JP 2001-143742A published by the Japanese Patent Office in 2001 describes a fixing structure for a fuel cell stack in a vehicle-mounted fuel cell system.
The fuel cell stack comprises a number of fuel cells stacked in a fixed direction. A bracket formed in a stacked end of the fuel cell stack is joined to a bracket fixed to the vehicle by a rubber mount. The rubber mount has the function of preventing vehicle vibration from being transmitted to the fuel cell stack by allowing the relative displacement of these two brackets within a fixed range.